


These voices won't leave me alone

by 19_empty_vacancies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thir13en Ghosts (2001), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Feels, Canonical Character Death, Darcy Feels, Darcy Lewis is Dennis Rafkin's sister, Darcy gets visions, Ghosts, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Thor, kind of serious hate on Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She didn’t want to do it, God knew how much she didn’t want to give away Barnes’ position but she knew Fury would find a way to deliver her back to that sadistic creep’s friends...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	These voices won't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> So my new year's tradition seems to be watching horror movies and science fiction movies I loved as a youngin' and my mum wanted to watch a horror movie so I put on 13 Ghosts and the very beginning scene seemed to resonate with me and all I could think of was "what if they used someone like Dennis to find Bucky?" and then throughout the movie I watched the way Dennis was effected by the ghosts and to people's touch and this idea blossomed.
> 
> Kind of impressed with myself because it's 7 something AM now and I started this around 4 because I couldn't sleep and was listening to Gasoline by Halsey (which is where the story title comes from). Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.
> 
> I was actually making a playlist for this so I could vibe to it while I wrote (I was totally intending to write more than I have but I'm happy where it is at the moment) but my itunes froze twice and I gave up halfway through making it, but let me tell you, it's pre good my friends.
> 
> It's kind of vague and it's open ended because I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to continue or just leave it as a one-shot so I'll just post this for now. Also, I may have used the word 'effect' wrong, I can never remember when to use effect and affect. Oh well.

It started with a force so powerful she almost blacked out in the doorway.

She flinched back at the force of what she was feeling, trying to combat it by pressing her palm over her left eye as she moved deeper into the darkened space; vaguely aware of the others following her lead. 

A pressure built and built in the forefront of her mind until flashes appeared in front of her eyes. Violent images of red, of people, a sudden flash of silver and screaming faces. 

Crying out at the sudden spike in pain, Darcy collapsed against a shelf full of unidentifiable contents. Disorientating flashes of fire, of a huge metal chair, of men in militant uniforms spanning various points of history; it all amped up the sense of excruciating pain in her head. The thick grey and black sweater pulled over her warmest flannel and covered by an oversized army green canvas coat was doing nothing to fight the heavy damp chill in the air.

“You son of a bitch, you said he’d only been taken out fifteen times.” Her voice didn’t even sound like hers. It was choked and wet. Like someone had wrapped their fingers around her trachea and squeezed tight. “I’m seeing more than forty different times and it just seems to keep coming.”

Swallowing thickly, another wave of pain caused her to curse violently and slide down to the ground.

Heavy boot steps echoed as they moved closer to her before revealing the imposing black leather clad figure of Director Fury. He looked down at her with his single eye, annoyance decorating his face.

“So our intel is off, what the fuck did you expect, Lewis. Quite your whining and point us in his direction already.”

Her hands shook as they ran through her dark hair, eyes closing as she composed herself. “Give me a minute, fuck’s sake.”

His eye narrowed. “We don’t have a minute, hurry up, I was told you’d be able to locate him within two minutes and so far I’m being disappointed and my time is being wasted. _Now,_ Lewis.”

She heard one of the men who’d come with them say the Director’s name warningly but it was in the background as she rolled forward to her knees to move away from the shelf. She watched as her fingers shook as she stretched her hand out to hover low over the ground before pressing down.

_Pain. Fear. So much snow. Red. Silver arm. What is happening? Faces flash one after another. Gun shots. Children. Multiple bodies hit the ground. Pain. Steve? “You’re my mission.” Water. Stupid punk._

She was distantly aware of the convulsions her body was suffering as she saw these horrible flashes, aware of the cold floor under her cheek and of the spit dripping from her lips.  


Aware of the hands on her back trying to help her up, of the additional flashes she was reading off of whoever was trying to help.

_“Don’t.”_

She spat out the last of her spit and moved away from the hands.

“Don’t. Please. Don’t touch me.” 

A pained expression flashed across a face in her periphery as she sat up and shifted away from the man kneeling a couple of feet away. Instead she focused on setting her mind right, fingers pressing into the bridge of her nose in an attempt to alleviate the built up pressure. 

She shifted off her knees so she could sit on the ground and scoot back until she was leaning heavily against the narrow end of the large warehouse shelf. Darcy tried to slow her breathing, tried to make sense of the various directions her mind seemed to be pulled in as she reached into her overcoat and grabbed her orange pill bottle to take something to alleviate her growing headache.

Before her thumb could even move to pop the cap off, a hand reached down and swiped the bottle from her.

She looked up to see Fury was beyond pissed off at her now, his hand clenching around her bottle hard enough to pop the lid off and make the pills fall. She cried out as she tried to catch them but he just knocked her hands to empty them of the pills she’d managed to save. 

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” 

She glared up at him. “I can’t handle this; I just need to take the edge off.”

“No, I need your mind sharp. Now point us to the direction of where he’s hiding.” 

Darcy matched Fury’s expression with one of her own, hers somehow seeming even harsher despite the tears which had escaped from the corner of her eyes during the worst of the pain. “I have half a mind to point you in the wrong fucking direction so he can escape you and your fucking organization. He’s been through more than enough, Fury, let him go. Let him be free for the first time in seventy years.”

He moved faster than she could react and had wrapped her hair tight around his fist and yanked her head back hard. “You even think about that and I’ll put you back where I found you,” he tugged harder. “Now point us in his direction.” He dropped his grip and pushed her away.

Grinding her teeth against all the curses she wished upon Fury, she briefly wondered what Fury’s _beloved_ Avengers would think about the way he was treating her. Wondered if they even knew he was the one who’d taken her off the street on her way back from getting coffee down the block from the Tower. 

She didn’t want to do it, God _knew_ how much she didn’t want to give away Barnes’ position but she knew Fury would find a way to deliver her back to that sadistic creep’s friends who had wanted her to hunt the most violent of ghosts they could find for some creation they were working on as a continuation of Cyrus Kriticos’ work.

Breathing deeply, she moved away from Fury and looked to the left of her into the heavy dark shadows, her eyes picking out movement deep into the warehouse, in the thickest section of the black shadows, a slight flash of something and she just knew he was watching them. Flashes of the area he was hiding in ghosted across her mind and she swallowed. She hesitated for a moment, her right hand pulled close to her chest as she berated herself for ever thinking things would go according to plan. Closing her eyes tightly, Darcy mouthed _I’m so sorry_ and lifted her right arm and stretched it out across her chest to point in the direction she knew Barnes was hidden .

“There. He’s back there.”

It was like watching an animal which knew it was backed into a corner lash out and attack violently. She watched as the men Fury had brought with him dropped like flies from the protective reaction, the sounds of their cries and gun shots reverberating off the cavernous walls. With the commotion and confusion she was praying that he would be able to slip out, to escape whatever Fury’s plans were but it didn’t happen. Twelve men were down before they grabbed him, disarmed him and chained him. 

The waves of fear and anger she felt from him were crashing down over her in drowning waves. She’d done this. She’d lead them right to him. She watched through blurred vision as his figure became more visible the closer he and his captors came to the light source of the open warehouse door behind her.

He’d lost his goggles somewhere during the fight and through the dark paint around them, she could see every single sensation she was feeling reflected in those cold blue orbs. Her body was shaking from the pain and emotions that didn't belong to her when those eyes shifted from looking straight ahead to looking right into her own eyes, watching her intensely before drifting back to look straight ahead.

“LEWIS!”

The bark of her name caused her to flinch as she leaned forward onto her hands to turn to look around the shelf at the Director.

“The next time I see you hesitate like that again, you’ll be wishing you’d been with your brother by the time I’m through with you.”

The words caused images to flash through her brain, the force of the pain slamming her back against the shelf as she cried out, hands fisting in her hair as she tried to block out the flash of a body being slammed against a metal corner, spine snapping with a wet crunch before being dropped to the ground, blood pooling around parted lips.

A hand gripped her right bicep and yanked her up to her feet to get her moving, walking a couple paces behind the men in charge of the Winter Solider. The guiding hand shoved her onto the plane or jet or whatever they’d taken to get here behind the other men and she sighed and collapsed into one of the uncomfortable seats. The only ones free left her sitting directly across from the ridiculously chained and hand cuffed Soldier. She buckled up and then leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, fingers sliding under the frames of her glasses to rub at her eyes.

Her hair fell down around her face and pooled over her arms in wild curls as she focused on her breathing. She’ll make it through this. She’ll get off the plane, find Jane and get the extra pill bottle that she made Jane always keep with her because she was the one person that Darcy trusted to look after them the most, she'll find Thor and see if he would be willing to tell her some stories to distract her from the images still flickering across her consciousness and then she’d get some fucking sleep.

_“You’re handling this better than I ever did.”_

Darcy choked back a sob as she lifted her head, eyes shifting slightly to the left to see a tall figure with short dark hair leaning against the side of the seats across from her. 

Black suit, red shirt, blue eyes, glasses and a sad smile. 

_Dennis._

Taking a deep breath, she sat up and pushed her hair away from her face with one hand while her other pulled her glasses off so she could clean them with the hem of her sweater. “Not really, I was just always better at handling things,” Darcy said softly as she looked down at her lenses with a frown before slipping them back on and focused back on the section of wall where she saw her brother. 

_“Exactly, which is why I know you’ll get out of this.”_ Her brother mirrored her actions, taking off his glasses to clean them with his shirt as he smiled softly. _“You’ll get out of this, Darce, you'll put the hurt on all the people who made you hurt and you’ll take him with you.”_ She watched as his eyes drifted over the Winter Soldier's face, her brother's mouth turning down in a frown at whatever he saw there.

She smiled slightly back at him. “You bet your ass I will. You gonna be the eyes and ears keeping us safe?”

He looked back to her and quirked his mouth in his familiar mocking way. _“You bet your ass I will. I might even do a little more than that.”_

She raised an eyebrow at him in return; surprised at him saying something to that likeness, what with how terrified he was of becoming vengeful, of one day becoming one of the angry spirits that caused his current ghostly state.

“Who the fuck are you talking to? Fury checked you, you don’t have comms.”

Darcy’s eyes snapped down from her brother to one of Fury’s men sitting across from her, one of the guys who had drawn the short end of the stick and had to sit by the Winter Soldier. Both he and the Soldier were watching her, the agent with a weary expression and the Soldier with a calculating one, the agent somehow appearing more freaked out about her talking to seemingly thin air than who he was sitting beside. 

Leaning forward on her knees, she smiled. “I’m talking to the guy who’s planning your potential death.”


End file.
